Jade Empire Special Edition
Setting This particular reality existed in several different variations, but the one that seems to have become the primary one is the one where Lu the Prodigy followed the Path of the Open Palm and ultimately restored the Jade Empire to its former glory. The many different individuals that he met along the way will be loosely categorized by region or the way in which they related to Lu during his travels. First, however I will list some of the heroes that took center stage in their respective realities: * Furious Ming: Ming is a very fast fighter and supposedly quick to anger. * Lu the Prodigy: Lu is a young man, who doesn't necessarily focus on any particular aspect of his martial training (more on Lu, below). * Monk Zeng: Zeng is a young man, who emphasizes magic in his fighting. * Radiant Jen Zi: lacking the physical stature of some of the other fighters, Jen Zi focuses on speed and precision. * Scholar Ling: Ling is a woman who prefers magic and thought over impulsive action. * Tiger Shen: a naturally large and muscular man, Shen focuses on his innate strength. * Wu the Lotus Blossom: Wu is a young woman, who has no particular expertise, but prefers a balanced training. Two Rivers Two Rivers is a small community near the coast, it doesn't have much, but seems to revolve mostly around the martial arts school situated there. * Dawn Star: Dawn Star is Lu's closest friend at the school and they were both taken in by Master Li. She has the ability to sense the spiritworld and interact with spirits innately. She is also Lu's main love interest and is later revealed to be Li's daughter, the one he believed had been killed by the Lotus Assassins. * Farmer Ni: Ni is a farmer who lives in the village. * Fen: Fen is Merchant Hing's prized ox. * Gu Jin: Gu Jin is the weaponsmaster of the school and lives in the village, he gave Lu his first weapon, called Fortune's Favor. * Guard Yung: Yung is a townguard, but he is not particularly skillful or brave. * Jing Woo: Jing Woo is Lu's main sparring partner and attempts to keep him grounded. * Jong Jin: Jong Jin is Mrs. Jong's son who died. * Kia Min: Kia Min is another student at the school and holds the record for most simultaneous opponents in a sparring match, until Lu breaks it. * Lu the Prodigy: Lu starts his journey as one of the students of Master Li (or rather Sun Li the Glorious Strategist), but after the bombing by Imperial flyers, he starts a journey to find his kidnapped master in the Imperial City. During his travels he meets new allies, learns new techniques and acquires a flyer of his own, only to discover in the end that his entire life he has been deceived by Master Li, who turns out to be Sun Li the Glorious Strategist. It is also revealed that Lu is the last of a class of monks known as the Spirit Monks, who helped the spirits of the deceased move on to the afterlife and served the Water Dragon. He also becomes known as the Scourge of the South and temporarily takes the name Silver Phoenix while fighting in the Imperial City Arena. * Merchant Fen Do: Fen Do is an unscrupulous business man living in the village, who's primary concern seems to be material wealth. * Merchant Hing: Hing is a travelling merchant who Lu met in the marshes near Two Rivers, the man asked him to look for Fen, or the Flower of the Fields, his prized ox, understandably his kidnapped wife was not happy with his priorities. * Ming Wa: Ming Wa is Merchant Ming's wife and not she is not at all happy with the fact that he prioritized his ox Fen over her. * Mrs. Jong: Mrs. Jong blamed Dawn Star, for a long time for the fact her son's spirit had not moved on, but over time she accepted this fact and apologized to her. * Ni Joh: Ni Joh is one of the strongest and most talented students at the school. * Old Ming: Ming is an elderly man living in the village near the school, he tends the beach and the statue on it and is very knowledgeable about the area's history. * Sagacious Zu: Zu is the first ally Lu met. He met him in the marshes near Two Rivers and Zu helped him rescue Dawn Star from Gao the Lesser's clutches. Later he would travel with him to the imperial city, but he gave his life to allow Lu to escape when Death's Hand attacked. * Smiling Mountain: Smiling Mountain is a large man, who sets up training fights for the students and offers them additional techniques and equipment, for a small fee. The techniques he teaches include: Belly of Iron, which increases health, but lowers chi; Heart of Gold, which increases chi, but lowers focus; Alloyed Body, which raises both health and focus; and Mind of Steel, which raises focus, but lowers health. * Student Gao the Lesser: Gao the Lesser is the son of Gao the Greater, the man who was behind the attack of the Two Rivers School. Gao the Lesser is an arrogant, vain and greedy young man, who is later expelled for his behavior, in retaliation he not only leaves the school, but kidnaps Dawn Star as well. Lu eventually not only bests him in their last fight, but kills him as well. * Student Lin: one of the students at the school. * Student Si Pat: Si Pat is a relative newcomer to the school and is still attempting to learn the basics. * Student Wen: one of the students at the school, he first studied at the Black Leopard School in the Imperial City, but was unsatisfied with their tuition. *Sun Li the Glorious Strategist: also known as Master Li, he is the one that raised and trained Lu. Unbeknownst to anyone left alive, however, he is also the one who orchestrated the slaying of the Spirit Monks, the razing of Dirge and their temple and the imprisonment and subsequent torture of the Water Dragon. Now he aims to overthrow his brother Sun Hai and take his place as emperor. Tien's Landing Tien's Landing is a village supposedly named after Sagacious Tien and the fact that he made landfall there, however now the river is dried up due to the building of a dam and the town is suffering for it. * Ai Ling: Ai Ling is the leader of a group of bandits operating from Tien's Landing. She grew up with Baker Bei and is convinced that he proposed to her many years ago, now she is trying to convince him to keep that promise, so that he will marry her instead of Seamstress Lan. Eventually Lu persuades her that promises made as children do not weigh too heavily in adulthood and he suggests Chumin the Craftsman as husband instead. Ai Ling agrees eventually and marries Chumin. * Baker Bei: Bei is Tien's Landing's baker and has a history with the bandit leader Ai Ling, who later marries Chumin the Craftsman. * Big Tian: Tian is a man of large size and small intelligence, a farmer who came to the 'big city' of Tien's Landing to look for a wife. * Bin: Bin is one of the orphaned children that perished in Old Tien's Landing, because Kindly Yushan had locked the doors when the flood came. * Black Whirlwind: Black Whirlwind is an aggressive giant of a man, who wields two axes with his prodigious strength. He is a mercenary hired by Lord Yun to aid Spear Catches Leaf, but eventually joins Lu as a follower. Their first encounter however was far from docile and Lu had to defeat him in combat to calm his temper. It is later revealed that Black Whirlwind and his brother also fought in the Arena in the Imperial City and that his brother has been twisted by Kai Lan into a shell of a man. Black Whirlwind then defeats Kai Lan for the title and atones for his sins. * Captain Ing: Ing's ship was stranded when the waters receded and he is now stuck in Tien's Landing with a crew that is growing restless and unruly. Lu offers to free his ship as it coincides with his other objectives. * Chai Ka the Heavenly Gate Guardian: Chai Ka is a powerful demon protector, whose spirit is anchored to a young girl named Wild Flower. The girl is actually a corpse reanimated specifically for this purpose. His own purpose is to find and serve the prophesied one, which turns out to be Lu. Unless he manifests his own form, which he only does in combat, he remains in the background of Wild Flower's consciousness. Lu eventually helps him in defeating the other spirit present in Wild Flower, Ja Zhen, and teaches him the Guardian's Strength technique, which improves his health and intimidation. * Chai Yin: Chai Yin is a travelling gourmand, who temporarily stays at the teahouse in Tien's Landing, he offers exotic foods to Lu, but warns they might have harmful side effects. Regardless Lu accepted the challenge and was rewarded for overcoming it. * Chen Yi: Lu encounters Chen Yi in One Stone, a small, dilapidated community near Tien's Landing. * Chumin the Craftsman: Chumin is a kind craftsman from Tien's Landing who's in financial trouble , as he's not diligent enough in collecting payment from his customers. He later marries Ai Ling, who takes over that side of his business. * Cook Teh: Teh is the cook who works at the teahouse in Tien's Landing, however his palate seems questionable. He is needlessly abrasive and abusive. * Darting Lynx: Darting Lynx is a wandering performer, an acrobat to be precise. She has been stranded in Tien's Landing due to the drying up of the river and the restless spirits in the area. She offered Lu training in some techniques: Balance of Nature, which increases focus and chi; Hawk's Elegance, which increases focus, but decreases health; Conditioning of the Body, which increases health, but lowers chi; and Swallow's Grace, which improves charm, but decreases intuition. * Dishwasher Wong: Wong is the apprentice of the abusive Cook Teh, but mostly spends his time washing dishes instead of cooking. * Dong Ping: Dong Ping is a farmer who works a farm close to Tien's Landing, he is desperate to get Zhong the Ox Carrier to return with him, as he is one of his best workers. * Forest Shadow: Forest Shadow is the fox spirit tasked with guarding the Great Southern Forest, but as of late she has had quite a bit of trouble with a group of cannibals and their demon leader, which has caused a sickness to spread through the forest that weakens her. Lu defeats the demon, simply known as Mother, and restores both the forest and Forest Shadow's power. * Fuyao: Fuyao and her mother, Yeung Yifong, are leaving Tien's Landing to try and start a better life elsewhere, however they are later kidnapped by pirates and rescued by the combined efforts of Lu and Sky. * Gufu the Sweet: Gufu is a resident of Tien's Landing. * Henpecked Hou: Hou is a small, frail man who was imprisoned by the cannibals of Pilgrim's Rest to cook their catch for them. Though he is technically a bun master. He is also the master of Drunken Fist and decides to follow Lu to provide him with the means to use the style, wine. * Hui the Brave: Hui is an associate of Li's and instructed to await Lu's arrival so that she can train him in the Spirit Thief style. After closing the dam once more, she retires. * Inquisitor Lim: Lim is the Lotus Assassin who is responsible for overseeing all Lotus Assassin activity in the area in and around Tien's Landing and its dam. * Ja Zhen: Ja Zhen is a malevelont Toad Demon, who resides within Wild Flower, in a submissive and repressed state due to Chai Ka's power. Lu eventually enters their spiritual battlefield and deals a devastating blow to Ja Zhen's attempts to gain control, despite his offering of immense power. * Jian the Iron Fist: Jian is an elderly master who is playing a mental version of an old board game with Mistress Vo. After Lu interrupting them he ultimately reluctantly offers to teach Lu his style, but only if he follows the Path of the Closed Fist. Lu declines and opts for Mistress Vo's training instead. * Judge Sheng: Judge Sheng starts out as Minister Sheng of the Ministry of Harmony. He was sent to Tien's Landing as punishment and laments the fact he now resides over this small, deteriorating community. * Kang the Mad: Kang is an inventor and engineer. Lu first encounters him in the pirates hideout, where he involuntarily works on making and designing flyers for Gao the Greater. Kang is eager to leave and helps Lu and his followers to repair a broken flyer, allowing them to travel greater distances. He keeps adding new improvements to the flyer, such as: Cloudburst, which causes an area to damage enemy ships; Shrieking Fury, which fires a powerful rocket; Mirage, which temporarily makes the flyer invisible; Spirit's Calling, which functions as a strong shield; and Consume Spirit, which drains the quality and armor of enemy flyers and adds it to Lu's. After following a windmap that Kang mysteriously possesses and discovering Lord Lao's Furnace it becomes clear that Kang is actually the divine being Lord Lao in human form, punished for perceived transgressions against the Celestial Bureaucracy. Kang is content with remaining in human form however and doesn't wish to return to his Celestial standing. Use of Lord Lao's furnace and the appropriate ingredients and actions resulted in Lu acquiring the following techniques: The Song of the Spirit, which increases spirit; Spirit of the Master, which increases his magic damage; Calm as the Morning Breeze, which improved his mind; A Mountain Within, which improved his body; and The Quieted Mind, which increased his focus. * Keeper: the Keeper is the lead cannibal, a human twisted into a horrific image of humanity, and the main religious figure for the group at Pilgrim's Rest. * Kindly Yushan: Yushan is an elderly man who spends his days in the teahouse, trying to forget the past. Before Old Tien's Landing was flooded he was the master of its orphanage and he used to lock the doors when he left, to make sure the children wouldn't cause trouble in town. However, when the waters came he could not return in time to save them and the children drowned. * Lishun the Talkative: Lishun is an overly-positive resident of Tien's Landing. * Lord Yun: Yun is the lord over the area in which Tien's Landing resides, it also encompasses the Great Southern Forest, which has had quite a bit of trouble with restless spirits as of late. Lu helps resolve the issue and reestablishes an ancient, mutually beneficial relationship between the Yun family and the Forest's Guardian: Forest Shadow. * Lun: Lun is the slaver who was to buy Fuyao and Yeung Yifong, before Lu stepped in. He was clearly dissatisfied at this arrangement. * Merchant Chiu: Chiu is a merchant in Tien's Landing. * Merchant Jiang: Jiang is Tien's Landing's wine merchant and he profits greatly from the stranded sailor. When it comes to his attention that Lu is attempting to resolve the issue of the dried up river, he offers him a great deal of money to sabotage the mechanism that operates the dam and make it impossible for anyone to cause the river to rise again. * Merchant Cheung: Cheung is a merchant who's supply chain has been cut due to the activity of spirits in te forest near Tien's Landing. He also had an idol stolen by a stranded sailor named Tong. Lu helped remedy both issues. * Min Shi the Dragon of Storms: Min Shi is a master of the Storm Dragon style and instructs Lu in its use. * Mistress Vo: Vo and Jian are practicing a mental version of an old board game, when Lu interrupts them. They both offer him to teach their style, but due to Lu following the Path of the Open Palm, Vo is the one that ultimately instructs him in the Immortal Stone style. * Mother: Mother is an ancient cannibal demon of hunger and the counterpart to Forest Shadow. She has managed to infect the forest with a rotting pestilence and is dispatched by Lu by dropping a mountain on top of her. * Old Chan: Chan is an elderly man living in Tien's Landing, his age has meant he has seen many things happen in the area. * Old Mother Kwan: Kwan is an elderly lady and was the owner of Tien's Landing's teahouse, before Three Sheets Dutong swindled her out of her property. Lu managed to goad Dutong in admitting his forgery and gave custody of the teahouse back to Kwan. * Old Wei: Wei is an old man who lives in Tien's Landing and is very knowledgable on the area and its history. * Peasant Rijin: Rijin is one half of a bickering pair of peasants. * Peasant Yijin: Yijin is one half of a bickering pair of peasants. * Pirate Cheung: Cheung was a pirate captain, before Gao the Greater and his Guild took over. After that he was demoted to a servant position, but was looking for a chance at revenge. * Ru the Drunken Boatswain: Ru used to be the boatswain responsible for the ferry services in Tien's Landing, but with the river dried up he spends most of his time either drinking or recovering from a hangover. Lu eventually persuades him to take him to the pirate hideout further up-river. * Scholar Six Heavens: Six Heavens is a scholar who offers training only to those who follow the path of the Closed Fist, this excluded Lu and it is unknown what exactly he would have taught him. * Seamstress Lan: Lan is the wife of Baker Bei and is very concerned about the regular beatings he's receiving. * Shining Tusk: Shining Tusk is an elephant demon and ally to Forest Shadow. * Silk Fox: Silk Fox is a ninja-like woman, who later turns out to be Princess Sun Lian the Heavenly Lily. She is the emperor's daughter, but tries to save her father from what she believes to be Death's Hand's malicious influences. It turns out that the man doesn't want to be saved, but rather is the cause of most of the malicious act in the Empire. She joins forces with Lu, mostly still working under her Silk Fox pseudonym. * Sky: Sky is one of Lu's followers. They met as Lu was assaulting the pirate hideout and Sky was attempting to free their prisoners, who were to be sold as slaves. He later reveals that he was tracking the pirates and their leader to avenge his murdered wife and daughter. * Spear Catches Leaf: Spear Catches Leaf is a scout sent into the Great Southern Forest by Lord Yun. He was tasked with figuring out what was happening in the forest and how to remedy it. He discovered that the Forest Shadow was involved, but could not complete his mission and asked Lu to finish it. He also offered Lu some training: Hunter's Spirit, which increases chi and focus; Boar's Strength, which increases health, but lowers chi; Tracking Eye, which increases focus, but diminishes charm; and Predatory Intuition, which improves intuition, but lowers chi. * Stabber Yuxi: Yuxi was a convict forced to work the mines near Old Tien's Landing, he died during the floods and his ghost still haunts the mines. * Steeper Yanwan: Yanwan was shortly known as Barkeep Yanwan, during Dutong's stint as owner of the teahouse, but he was very uncomfortable in that position. Now that Kwan owns the teahouse once more he has resumed his duties as steeper. * Strangler Jizu: Jizu was a convict forced to work the mines near Old Tien's Landing, he died during the floods and his ghost still haunts the mines. He has proclaimed himself king of the mines and is still as murderous as he was in life. * Three Sheets Dutong: Dutong was the temporary owner of the teahouse in Tien's Landing, as it turned out that his claim to the establishment was founded on forged paperwork. * Tong: Tong is a stranded, boisterous sailor. He stole an idol from Merchant Cheung, because it reminded him of his deceased mother. Lu managed convinced him to return the idol to the trader. * Turnkey Shiji: Shiji was a guard who looked after the convicts in the mines near Old Tien's Landing, he died during the floods and his ghost still haunts the mines. * Wiao: Wiao is one of the orphaned children that perished in Old Tien's Landing, because Kindly Yushan had locked the doors when the flood came. * Wild Flower: Wild Flower is a young girl who serves as the anchor to the mortal plane for two powerful spirits who vie for control over her consciousness and body. The first is Chai Ka, a protector spirit, while Ja Zhen, whom she refers to as 'The Other', is a malevolent spirit bent on domination. After Lu defeats the Glorious Strategist, the girl is granted true life by the Celestial Bureaucracy, as, unknown to her, up to that point she is little more than the reanimated corpse of a girl who died in Old Tien's Landing's flooding. * Xianshi: Xianshi is an elephant demon that was summoned to protect the treasures within the pirate hideout. * Yaoru the Sailor: Yaoru is a stranded sailor. * Yeung Yifong: Yeung Yifong is Fuyao's daughter and she and Lu meet up again in the Pirate Hideout, where both have been improsined and are to be sold as slaves. Lu interrupts and prevents the transaction however and Yeung Yifong and her daughter are free to go. * Zhong the Ox Carrier: Zhong is an ogre who worked at Dong Ping's farm, until he exiled himself after accidentally killing an ox he was friends with. Dong Ping replaced the ox, but Zhong refused to return until Lu convinced him the new ox would need a friend as well. * Zin Bu the Magic Abacus: Zin Bu is the spirit responsible for tracking disorder and destruction caused by Lu, but his inability to keep up had him transferred to a different section of the Celestial Bureaucracy. He now follows Lu around and acts as a merchant, buying and selling gems and manuals. Imperial City The Imperial City is the seat of the ruling emperor and the capital of the Jade Empire. It is a thriving city with many considering themselves more advanced and refined than those living outside of it. * Acolye Trainer Guang: Guang was the initial trainer of Lotus acolytes, but was surpassed by Lu. She now serves as his assistant and has taught him several techniques: Deadened Nerves, which increases health, but lowers chi; Fearsome Visage, which improves intimidation, but reduces charm; Eye of Inner Darkness, which increases both chi and focus; and Window to the Abuss, which increases chi but decreases focus. * Aishi the Mournful Blade: Aishi is a mercenary and bandit filled with remorse for her actions. Her location is revealed by a mysterious old man and Lu escorts her to see Captain Sen. Sen turns out to be a excessively sadistic man and Aishi kills him in front of a pair of guards who refuse to act. She then asks Lu to liberate her as well, as she must pay for her crimes and Lu resentfully executes her.+ * Attendant Cohong: Cohong is one of Master Shin's attendants and is dispatched in a "training" accident by Lu, who is charged with training them. * Attendant Kai Feng: Kai Feng is one of Master Shin's attendants and is dispatched in a "training" accident by Lu, who is charged with training them. * Attendant Kitan: Kitan is one of Master Shin's attendants and is dispatched in a "training" accident by Lu, who is charged with training them. * Attendant Teng: Teng is one of Master Shin's attendants and is dispatched in a "training" accident by Lu, who is charged with training them. * Bai the Outcrier: Bai is the first person Lu speaks to after landing in the Imperial City and having his initial meeting with Sun Lian. Bai serves as a sort of guide and informant, offering descriptions of the different areas and noteworthy events happening in the city. * Beggar Song: Song is a noble who has been cut off by his family, but still wishes to maintain his luxurious lifestyle. Due to his ability to philosophically explain his reasoning, Lu gave him some coins and he left. * Cao Zeng: Cao Zeng is a slaver who works with Chandler Ling. * Captain Sen: Sen is a captain in the Imperial City's guard regiment and has started hiring outsiders to take care of some bounties, notably Fading Moon and Creative Yukong, an arsonist and supposed conman respectively. It is later revealed after taking a bounty from a mysterious old man that Sen is actually a cruel and sadistic man, who revels in inflicting pain and harm on others and he is taken out by what was once a childhood friend and former lover called Aishi the Mournful Blade. * Chan Ding Seng: Ding Seng was the founding father of Resplendent Sun, but now lies in the Necropolis. * Chan Han: Han was the loving mother of three, when she passed away. She now lies buried in the Necropolis. * Chan Li: Li was named after the Glorious Strategist, according to his headstone in the Necropolis. * Chan Tuo: Tuo was named after his uncle Tuo De, but passed away and now lies buried in the Necropolis. * Chandler Ling: Ling is both a chandler and a slaver. Lu eventually finds proof of his crimes and his high-placed friend is no longer able to hold a hand over his head. * Chang: Chang is Mechanic Hin Goo's missing business associate and rescuing him allows Lu to buy upgrades for his flyer. * Chong Ze: Chong Ze's headstone states thta he died waiting for the unobtainable, the Emperor's justice. * Creative Yukong: Yukong is a supposed conman, but after finally meeting him Lu decided he was far too inept to even attempt such a complicated scheme, so he helped him get past Captain Sen and through the Imperial City gates. For a time he was in the Scholar's Garden, posing as Scholar Yukong, for a future role he was to play. * Crimson Khana: Khana is a fighter from the Resplendent East who reluctantly stays in the Arena to train and hone her skills. Kai Lan offers Lu a deal, in which he has the opportunity to poison Khana before the fight, making it easier. Lu opts for the more honorable approach and actually informs Khana of this intent and their fight is fought on equal terms. After defeating her, Khana passes on her Crimson Tears dual-sword style to Lu. * Doctor An: An is the medical practicioner who looks after the fighters in the Arena, though she is blind she is a skilled acupuncturist and even taught Lu some special techniques: Cleansed Body and Mind, which increased his health and focus; Vigorous Body, which improved his health, but reduced his chi; Clear Mind, which improved his focus, but decreased his ability to intimidate; and Porcelain Skin, which improved his charm, but decreased his chi. * Death's Hand: Death's Hand is the leader of the Lotus Assassins and technically little more than an animated suit of armour. During the siege of Dirge the emperor's brother Sun Kin the Hand of Heaven (who led the Order of the Lotus, the predecessors of the Lotus Assassins) fell in battle and his spirit was anchored to Sun Li's abandoned armour. This process gave birth to the creature now known as Death's Hand. Ultimately Lu is able to break the hold that the now mystically empowered Li holds over Death's Hand and severs the connection between the spirit and the armor, allowing it to pass on. By piecing together several accounts of Death's Hand, Lu uncovers a technique called Legacy of Death's Hand, which increases his chi. * Elder Tanner Fong: Elder Tanner Fong is explained to be restless ghost by Gravedigger Shen, but is in reality an old man, whose son wants to take over the tanning business, but without having to wait for the old man's death. Lu reconciles the differences between father and son and both run the business in a joint effort afterwards. * Executioner Zogu: Zogu is a Lotus Assassin of Executioner rank and station. * Fading Moon: Fading Moon is a pyromaniac and wanted arsonist. She escaped capture by hiding in the Necropolis, but Lu eventually tracked her down and put her down. * Fifth Brother Shangjin: as the Fifth Brother of the Black Leopard School Shangjin is responsible for maintaining the school and training the students. * First Degree Thespian Phong: Phong is an actor, but he is also responsible for putting on Incisive Chorus' play. He reluctantly accepts Lu as replacement for the role of Lady 14 Flowers, while he himself plays the part of Noble Puzzle. * Fourth Brother Yu: as the Fourth Brother of the Black Leopard School Yu is responsible for maintaining the school and training the students. * Fung Si Wei: according to the Necropolis gravestone, Fung Si Wei was the most perfect creature ever. * Gambler Daoshen: Daoshen runs a small dicegame in the Arena and has asked Lu to relay some messages, allowing him to increase wagers from a maximum of five coins. * Gentle Breezes: Gentle Breezes is a concubine hired to exclusively serve Judge Fang, she is repulsed by the man and his inclinations, but is kept in check by the knowledge of the fate of former concubines who either resisted or tried to leave. Lu convinces her to aid him in blackmailing Fang and she doesn't need much convincing, after which she disappears for a while. * Grand Inquisitor Jia: Mistress or Grand Inquisitor Jia is Death's Hand second-in-command and oversees much of the Lotus Assassins' activities. She is ultimately defeated and killed by Lu, but their victory is short-lived as at that moment Death's Hand returns and Sagacious Zu gives his life to facilitate Lu's escape. * Gravedigger Shen: Shen holds the position of first gravedigger of the Necropolis, but seems little more than a grave robber and an egocentric, greedy man. * Hapless Han: Han is an overly optimistic, though somewhat untalented fighter in the Arena. He is content in staying in the Qualifying Division and is employed as the initiation "Champion" for new, aspiring fighters. Lu quite easily dispatches him in a bout. * Happy Endings the Courtesan: Happy Endings is Kai Lan's personal courtesan. * Ho Chong: Ho Chong is mostly known for being the governor's lapdog. * Incisive Chorus: Incisive Chorus is a playwright who asked Lu to play a role in his latest play and rectify some of the corrections that have been made by others. These corrections could be construed as anti-establishment and as such could cost Incisive Chorus his life. * Iron Soldier: Iron Soldier is a excessively abrasive and belligerent fighter in the Arena, he was the Silver Division champion until Lu took his title. * Ji Xin: Ji Xin was an exceedingly malevolent man in life and his twisted spirit still haunts his tomb in the Necropolis. When asked by Mad Wen Zhi to procure an embalmed liver from the man's corpse, Lu manages to convince Ji Xin's spirit that gving up that organ may let him atone for his sins and sever his connection to the mortal realm. * Jian Si: Jian Si is a revered ancestor buried in the Necropolis. * Jinlin: Jinlin is a young girl sent into the Necropolis by Purveyor Shouji to retrieve an artifct from one of its crypts. She is forced to do so, because apparently her father failed to retrieve it and the debt must now be paid by her. * Judge Fang: Judge Fang is a lecherous, sadistic and masochistic man, whose sexual actions repulse most people with any sensibility. Lu is ordered by a Lotus Inquisitor to somehow make sure certain information doesn't exchange hands between Minister Sheng (whom later replaces Fang) and Judge Fang. Lu opts for blackmailing Fang into stepping down, thus also releaving Gentle Breezes from her unadmirable position as Fang's concubine. * Junda: Junda is a fire eater in the same circus as Lina and is the one primarily concerned with selling the buns that she bakes. * Kai Lan the Serpent: erstwhile champion of the Arena, Kai Lan now runs a crooked scheme in the Arena under the protection of the Guild, though they are growing ever more resentful of his actions. When eventually taken out by Black Whirlwind on his behalf the Guild actually decides to step away from the Arena and refrain from interfering with any further business that Lu might have within the Imperial City. They are trying to recover from the detrimental actions of both Kai Lan and Gao the Greater. Within his chambers Lu later finds a manual for one of Kai Lan's techniques called Scales of the Serpent, which increases health and intimidation. * Keeper of the Archive: the Lotus Assassin known as the Keeper of the Archive is responsible for keeping records of the Lotus Assassins' history and exploits, though only those things that are safe to write down. * Lady Rento: lady Rento was the supposed victim of Yukong's schemes, but she voluntarily gave him money as a patron of the arts, something that did not sit well with her husband, who put forth the accusation. * Lina: Lina is a a travelling circus performer, a juggler to be exact, who bakes buns on the side and is currently selling them alongside Junda in the Imperial City streets. * Lord Rento: disagreeing with his wife's decision to financially support an actor while he was out of town, Lord Rento accuses Creative Yukong of being a conman and places a bounty on his head. * Lotus Acolyte Du Gah: Du Gah is a Lotus acolyte trying to remove some of the competition from the acolyte's ranks, she is dispatched by Lu. * Lotus Acolyte Go Rin: Go Rin is the acolyte in charge of the Soul Extractor within the Lotus Assassin Fortress. * Lotus Acolyte Jin Tao: Jin Tao is an acolyte in the Lotus Assassins at the time that Lu infiltrates their ranks. * Lucky Cho: Cho is Kai Lan's main henchman and enforcer. When attempting to correct Lu's "behavior" concerning the use of poison against Crimson Khana, he is dispatched in the Arena stables. * Lustful Lao: Lao seems to be perverted man who hangs around the bar in the Arena, though he doesn't seem interested in the fights. He's brash and abrasive and refuses to speak to people, if only to claim that he possesses specific knowledge that should help him please women. No further information is divulged, however and Lu didn't encounter anyone who had been exposed to his "techniques". * Mad Wen Zhi: Wen Zhi is in a crypt in the Necropolis, attempting a liver transplant to save the life of his terminally ill daughter. He asks Lu to retrieve the preserved liver of Ji Xin's corpse. * Master Gang: Gang is the Lotus Assassin charged with training and indoctrinating Lu when he infiltrates their ranks, however Gang decides that it is in his own best interest if Lu helps him get rid of Master Shin instead, allowing him to rise in the ranks. * Master Radiant: Master Radiant is the enigmatic and elusive martial master of the Black Leopard School, his teachings emphasize the Way of the Open Palm. It is later revealed, after Lu is inducted into the school, that Radiant was killed by Master Smiling Hawk and now exists as a lingering spirit only. Lu takes down Master Smiling Hawk and Master Radiant passes on his mantle to First Brother Kai, perpetuating his teachings. * Master Shin: Shin is one of two main masters in the Lotus Assassin Stronghold, the other being Gang, your assigned trainer. Shin is ultimately dispatched by Lu, allowing Gang to rise in the ranks. * Master Smiling Hawk: Smiling Hawk is an obvious follower of the Path of the Closed Fist and he attempts to seduce Lu into permanently ridding the school of Master Radiant's teachings. Lu, however, proved to be resistent to this temptation and took down Master Smiling Hawk, allowing Master Radiant to pass on his teachings. Before becoming Master Smiling Hawk, he was known as Third Brother Liu. * Mechanic Hin Goo: Hin Goo is a flyer mechanic who asked Lu to fly several missions for him, after that he made several upgrades available for Lu's flyer, which Kang reluctantly installed. These upgrades were: Tremor, which releases a shockwave; Reverse Tides, which slows down time in the immediate area; Dragon's Wrath, which releases a powerful blast; and Firestorm, which causes a firestorm to set enemy flyers ablaze. * Merchant Bai: Bai is one of the restless spirits that Lu puts to rest for Gravedigger Shen. Bai is a vengeful ghost, who in lif was extorted and eventually murdered by Si Tsu and Si Ran and in his inability to pass on he has discovered that they are buried right next to him. Lu exacts vengeance upon the criminals for Bai and this sets his spirit at rest. * Merchant Kia Jong: Kia Jong is a merchant who set up shop in the Lotus Assassins' base and is the uncle of Kia Min, one of the students at the Two Rivers school. * Miss Chan: miss Chan is a restless spirit in the Necropolis who is looking for her newborn son, whom she is convinced was taken by Gravedigger Shen. Lu tries to put her to rest by finding her son, but being unable to do so is ultimately forced to defeat her in combat. * Mold Master Gi: Gi is one of two Mold Master responsible for the Golem Press in the Lotus Assassins' base. Both are ultimately killed by Lu. * Mold Master Soto: Soto is one of two Mold Master responsible for the Golem Press in the Lotus Assassins' base. Both are ultimately killed by Lu. * Novice Beng: Beng is a student of Master Radiant's at the Black Leopard School. * Novice Bo: Bo is a student of Master Radiant's at the Black Leopard School. * Novice Han Tao: Han Tao is a student of Master Smiling Hawk's at the Black Leopard School. * Novice Shen: Shen is a student of Master Radiant's at the Black Leopard School. * Percival: Percival is a native of the Jade Empire who has been made squire to Sir Roderick. * Philosopher Jiao: Jiao is a master philosopher. * Philosopher Shendao: Shendao is one of the philosophers in the Scholar's Garden. * Prefect Jitong: Jitong is a prefect charged with prosecuting Scholar Songtao, his friend, for crimes he believes were committed by Chandler Ling. The charge of slavery weighs heavily in the Empire and fearing for his friends safety, he asks Lu to help exhonorate him. * Pretty Li-Li: Li-Li is a woman who helps Iron Soldier train and "heal", though her methods are never fully explained. * Purveyor Shouji: Shouji is an uncaring man who collects artifacts. He sends Jinlin into the Necropolis to raid one of its crypts. * Qui the Promoter: Qui is responsible for setting up the fights in the Arena. He is also the one that signs Lu up under the name Silver Phoenix and ultimately guides him to become champion. * Ravager: the mysterious man known as the Ravager is actually a magic-infused man that turns out to be Black Whirlwind's brother Raging Ox. Raging Ox got involved with Kai Lan's schemes and started becoming more and more malevolent, until Black Whirlwind eventually put a stop to him, as he believed permanently. However Kai Lan twisted and deformed the body of Raging Ox into what has now become the Ravager, champion of the Gold Division. After defeating him this is all exposed and Black Whirlwind challenges Kai Lan to a fight for the champion position and crushes him. * Ren Sing: Ren Sing is a wrathful ghost. Gravedigger Shen asked Lu to get rid of him and he did, in his own way. Sing believed his wife Ren Feng had poisoned him on purpose, but she didn't. When bringing his wife to him for an explanation Sing forgives her and passes on. * Ren Feng: Ren Feng did in fact poison her husband, Ren Sing, but she did so unknowingly and accidentally. She didn't have enough time to prepare an appropriate dinner for him, so she bought something pre-made from the market, however the merchant turned out to be selling low-quality, spoiled products and the resulting food poisoning killed her husband. * Scholar Dongow: Dongow is a scholar, who also serves as first contact for those wishing to join the Inquisition side of the Lotus Assassins. * Scholar Heng: Heng is one of the scholars in the Scholar's Garden. * Scholar Jiang: Jiang is one of the scholars in the Scholar's Garden, an overly helpful man. * Scholar Songtao: Songtao is charged with the crime of slavery, however he is innocent of any such pursuits. The original culprit, Chandler Ling, has a high-placed friend, who has seeks to use Songtao as a scapegoat. * Scholar Zenyu: Zenyu is the youngest scholar in the Scholar's Garden and exceedingly proud of having designed a new flyer prototype. * Scholar Zou: Zou is one of the scholars in the Scholar's Garden. * Servant Ji: Servant Ji works for the Minister of Culture. * Shining Emperor Sun Hai: Sun Hai, also known as the self-proclaimed God-Emperor, is the oldest of the Sun brothers and thus the one to rule. Li, however, was unhappy with this arrangement and plotted the man's downfall for twenty years, before putting his plan into action. By that time Sun Hai had managed to incapacitate the Water Dragon and absorb some of her powers, but Lu still managed to defeat and kill him. * Si Ran: Si Ran is one of two criminals that extorted and killed Merchant Bai in life and now as spirits still torment him. * Si Tsu: Si Tsu is one of two criminals that extorted and killed Merchant Bai in life and now as spirits still torment him. * Sir Roderick Ponce von Pontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard: Roderick is a foreigner who eschews his own "superior" views and philosophies to the detriment of the Jade Empire's within the Scholar's Garden. Unable to defeat him in a contest of rethoric, Lu eventually defeats him in combat, overcoming the man's rifle. * Sixth Brother Gaoshan: as the Sixth Brother of the Black Leopard School Gaoshan is responsible for maintaining the school and training the students. * Slave Driver Rong: Rong is the slave driver that Lu dispatched in his attempt to get rid of Master Shin for Master Gang. Rong was on his way to the fortress with a new shipment of slaves, when Lu intercepted him and set the slaves free. * Sun Kin the Hand of Heaven: formerly the leader of a group of monks known as the Order of the Lotus and brother to Sun Li and Sun Hai, after the invasion of Dirge and his death, his spirit is bound to Sun Li's old armor and his Order is twisted into the Lotus Assassins, with his new form Death's Hand as its leader. * Sung Bo: Bo is one of the three Sung brothers who fight as a single team in the Arena. Regardless, Lu dispatches them in a single fight. * Sung Bu: Bu is one of the three Sung brothers who fight as a single team in the Arena. Regardless, Lu dispatches them in a single fight. * Sung Sui: Sui is one of the three Sung brothers who fight as a single team in the Arena. Regardless, Lu dispatches them in a single fight. * Sweet Poison Lyn: Lyn is a merchant operating under the Guild within the Arena. She is the one that would've provided the poison to use on Crimson Khana, had Lu accepted the deal. She is a master of poisons and of the Thousand Cuts martial style, which she teaches Lu. She is relieved when Lu dispatched Kai Lan and promises that no interference will come from the Guild. * Third Brother Renshan: as the Third Brother of the Black Leopard School Renshan is responsible for maintaining the school and training the students. * Three Reach: Three Reach is the old stableman who works in the Arena. * Thunderous Taoran: Taoran runs the Arena gift shop. * Tong Wei: Tong Wei is master excavator of the floating stones, who has come to visit the Imperial City. * Tuo De: Tuo De is the man that Chan Tuo was named after. * Warrior Zhang: Zhang is one of the fighters in the Arena. * Watcher: the Watcher guards the entrance to the Lotus Assassin Fortress within the Necropolis and welcomes new recruits. * Wen Si Wei: Wen Si Wei is Mad Wen Zhi's sick daughter and she needs a liver transplant to survive. * Whispering Willow: Whispering Willow is a stern and muscular giant of a woman who claims to be the headmistress of the Black Leopard School. She's belligerent and abrasive, but obviously cares deeply for the school, though she is not so fond of Master Smiling Hawk, his teachings or his students. * Ya Pin: Ya Pin's headstone wasn't very positive, calling her a harlot and cursing her for eternity. * Yan Shu: Yan Shi's headstone heralds him as the father of the empire. * Younger Tanner Fong: Younger Tanner Fong is a tanner who wants to take over his father's business by having him eliminated. The man believes his father cared for nothing but the business after his mother's death, but Lu is able to reconcile the two and they jointly operate the business afterwards. * Zeng Sai the Tree that Defies the Fire: the ghost of Zeng Sai, a warlord fro ancient times, still dwelled in the mines under the Lotus Assassin Fortress, until Lu extracted his soul to create a flawed gem to power the newest Jade Golem. * Zi Bao: Zi Bao is a spectator in the Arena and one of the people who knows Chandler Ling, an accused slaver. Dirge Dirge is the site where the Spirit Monks practiced their rituals and helped guide the spirits of the deceased to the afterlife. The site was attacked by the Sun brothers and destroyed, leaving only a single survivor, Lu the Prodigy. Now the place is haunted by those that died there, locked in an endless cycle of the last battle that was fought there. * Abbot Song: Song was the abbot of the monastery at the time of the last assault. His ghost helps guide Lu's spirit back to the mortal realm. * Aspect of Despair: Aspect of Despair was a spiritual manifestation of one of Lu's vices, which he had to defeat in battle. * Aspect of Rage: Aspect of Rage was a spiritual manifestation of one of Lu's vices, which he had to defeat in battle. * Aspect of Sorrow: Aspect of Sorrow was a spiritual manifestation of one of Lu's vices, which he had to defeat in battle. * Doubt: Doubt was a spiritual manifestation of one of Lu's vices, which he had to defeat in battle. * Mah Tsung the Water's Source: Mah Tsung was one of the first and thus one of the most important Spirit Monks. * Minion of Suffering: the Minion of Suffering is responsible for destroying one of the fountain guards. These fountains granted the Water Dragon her powers and defeating him helped restore the fountain to its original state. * Monk An Dao Quan: An Dao Quan has twelve brothers and was the first recorded Spirit Monk, the monastery still has a statue in his honor. * Xian Wu: Xian Wu was a Spirit Monk, but got corrupted by the Lotus Assassins and joined their ranks. Wu helped assault the monastery and Wu's ghost is still locked in the cycle of the battle. Legendary Figures The following people are either of mythical proportions or considered part of the Jade Empire's history. * Cao Shong: Cao Shong was the first to attempt flight. * Dweller in the Depths: the Dweller is a celestial being who opposes the Celestial Bureaucracy. * Divine Rose: Divine Rose is a dancer serving under Empress Sun Lin of legendary beauty and skill. * Emperor Sun Sinen: Sun Sinen is mostly known for funding the production of massive amounts of flyers. * Emperor Tong: Tong is one of the few emperors who died without heirs. * Emperor Yu Baosi: Yu Baosi is one of the former emperors of the Jade Empire. * Emperor Yuan Xi: Yuan Xi is an emperor and master tactician who was known for his extreme measures in strategy. * Emperor Zhu Fu: Zhu Fu is the emperor that brought the Black Leopard School to the Imperial City, he was impressed with their fighting prowess and a devout practicioner himself. * Emperor Zian: Zian is an emperor of the Jade Empire, who was known for his excessive bloodlust, which he would take out even on his own subjects. * Empress Sun Lin: Sun Lin is widely hailed as the empress who helped the arts flourish in the Jade Empire. * Falling Star: Falling Star is a legendary playwright. * General Sung Tao: Sung Tao was a general under the command of Emperor Sun Sinen, but he was also an engineer with a passion for flyers. * Grandfather River: Grandfather River is the spirit of the great river that winds through the Jade Empire. * Great Dragon: the Great Dragon is the most important of all deities and presides over his subjects. He is also the divine creator, known for making the first true warrior, among others. * Great Eastern Serpent: the Great Eastern Serpent is mentioned in the creation of a powerful artifact weapon. Carrying the craftsman to the tail of a meteor. * Jun Min: Jun Min is a peasant who was gifted an amulet that functioned as a good luck charm, he never once had bad luck in his life. * Khor Miah: Khor Miah is a legendary commander from the First Age of the Jade Empire, who served in the borderlands during the Horselords' invasion. * Lao Tsi: Lao Tsi is a renowned scholar and considered a great and wise sage. * Lord Lao: Lord Lao was the divine spirit of invention and ingenuity, however due to perceived transgressions against other members of the Celestial Bureaucracy he was punished and sentenced to life in human form, more specifically life as Kang the Mad. * Lu Fang: Lu Fang is the mythical first true warrior created by the Great Dragon. * Mad Fong: Mad Fong was the first to succesfully build and fly an aircraft. * Master Black Leopard: initially known as Zou Hon, Master Black Leopard is the legendary founder of the Black Leopard style. * Mei Shang: Mei Shang is Prefect Mu Hong's daughter. * Men Shi Tao the Sagacious Scholar: supposedly Men Shi Tao documented twohundred-thirtythree points of pleasure on the human body, but the only mention of this scholar Lu encountered was in a conversation with a man known as Lustful Lao, who seems a less than credible source. * Overseer of Carnal Disorder & Destruction: the Overseer is responsible for tracking all chaos, disorder and destruction caused in the world. * Peng Qi: Peng Qi is one of the legendary warriors who wielded the staff known as Flawless. He made his own additions to aid in creating and expanding the legacy of the staff. * Peng the Unpunctual: Peng is a scholar, who is most known for his work revealing the nature of Devourers of Moments. * Pinmei: Pinmei is Sky's murdered daughter, he never reveals where she lived exactly. * Prefect Mu Hong: Mu Hong was a prefect in the service of the Jade Empire. * Protector Lo Wan: Lo Wan was the most well-known enforcer for an openly operating secret organization. * Sagacious Tien: Sagacious Tien is a sage and widely renowned for being the first emperor of the Jade Empire. * Seng Si the Broken Bough: Seng Si was the first woman to rule the Jade Empire openly. * Scholar Shao Shen: Shao Shen is the scholar who became known for documenting the Crimson Tears weapon style. * Scholar Shao Shiang: Shao Shiang is a legendary scholar, sage and philosopher. * Scholar Shu Wen: Shu Wen is the inventor of the Inscrutable Power Source, which powers many vehicles and machines these days. * Smiling Fortune: Smiling Fortune is the blacksmith to the gods. * Tang the Merciless: Tang is a warrior who created the Tang's Vengeance weapon style. * Water Dragon: the Water Dragon is also known as the Shepherd of the Dead and is tasked with guiding spirits of the deceased to the Great Wheel. She is also directly involved with both Lu and the Jade Empire's destiny. Her body was taken by the Sun brothers and her heart was removed, only to be tapped for power. Her spirit is now weakened and unable to perform her duties. * Water Swallow: Water Swallow is a legendary composer. Incisive Chorus' Play Though not necesarilly existent outside of the world of Jade Empire, the play is a depiction of semi-fictitious events and as such shall be listed here separately. Fairly few characters were displayed in the actual setting, but it could be surmised it encompasses more than we have seen so far. These are the people that have been portrayed so far: * Lady Fourteen Flowers: Lady Fourteen Flowers is a noble lade, portrayed by Lu the Prodigy, who brings news of Sagacious Tien's victory over his enemies to Noble Puzzle. * Monkey King: the Monkey King is mentioned only as being one of the defeated enemies of Sagacious Tien and supposedly resided in the jungle. * Noble Puzzle: Noble Puzzle is a noble, portrayed by First Degree Thespian Phong, who receives and at first cannot believe the news that Sagacious Tien is victorious. * Sagacious Tien: Tien is mentioned in an embellished way in the play, but never fully portraryed. * Two Drops Yi Tan: Yi Tan is only mentioned in passing, he is the food taster to Sagacious Tien.